


Nothing to Say

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny meets Harry on the battlefield</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Nothing to Say" and 100quills prompt "Nothing"

You told me you loved me, and only me. You said that we were meant to be, that we were two halves of the same whole. You said that we were forever, that we would never leave each other.

I believed you. I told you that I loved you, and only you. I told you my deepest fears and memories. I shared my nightmares and dreams for the future. Our future. I told you that I would be with you forever, and even longer than that.

And you lied. You loved _him_ all along. And you never said a word to me.

So when I saw you in battle that day, I didn't even speak the curse out loud. I had nothing to say to you.


End file.
